


of happiness and little wonders

by haljordae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ChenSoo, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, Short Stories, chendo, soochen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordae/pseuds/haljordae
Summary: Because when two little souls intertwine, nothing else matters.(A collection of ChenSoo short stories/drabble)





	1. 1. Let's Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a soft Jongdae stan and these two balls of joy are one of the best things in my life. It's unlikely that there will be rated-M contents, I suppose, and the relationship between both may vary in every story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen finally experiences his first summer: there's a boy.

 

**1**

**Let’s Go Home**

 

*

 

 ** _Chen didn’t know how many_** summers have passed ever since he was born into the world. He didn’t even care about summer at all, actually, nor did he ever have any attention if it was spring, fall, or winter. There was no particular recollection, even about everything… until he finally experienced his very first summer.

There was a boy.

It happened just like that, a fleeting moment that nobody ever thought of. It happened so naturally, as natural as how the night always crept and reclaimed the sky with its tar-like darkness once the sun set, or how Chen had to deal with the sensation of rumbling tummy far too often every day. It happened as their eyes locked, and the next thing Chen knew was the surge of warmth greeting his face once the boy’s lip curled into a smile.

But Chen had always been known as a coward, and the boy – a stranger he was when they met for the very first time – made him dashed abruptly towards his own hiding place. Chen stayed there for quite a while, feeling the thrill running down his spine. Darkness was everything he could see inside his hideaway where the bright sunlight couldn’t reach. The next moment he peered from behind the veil and cautiously reentered the world, the boy was no longer there.

His pupil had adjusted to the light as he noticed something on the very same spot he was sitting on when he saw the boy. Curiosity struck him at once, although he still hadn’t dropped his guard. Slow steps, along with the watchful eyes scanning from one corner to the other, eventually took him there. Chen tilted his head to see what was before his eyes, trying to recall why the pink-colored stuff look familiar to him.

Then there was that sweet scent and when he brought the mysterious item closer to his mouth, a sweet taste melting into his tongue quickly created flashes of image in his head.

 _Ice cream!_ He squealed and indulged himself in the sweet milky taste of the half-eaten dessert. It was melting under the glare of summer sun, yet the taste was still as good as Chen could always remember. When he had finished licked the ice cream clean, leaving only the stick and plastic wrap, Chen returned to his place and secretly wished that he’d meet the boy again.

 

*

 

His wish was granted the very next day. It was the same hot summer day and Chen was sitting at the same spot, his mind already forgot what happened the day before. All he cared about was the cool summer breeze and how grateful he was for the protection the eaves provided to keep the burning sun away.

The moment their eyes met for the second time, Chen was yawning widely, halfway to sleep. Once his stare found a silhouette of a stranger, he raised his body off warily – every cell inside his body alarmed him, his brain sent a message to leave the place immediately. Chen was still undecided when the other pair of eyes were growing big and bigger.

The same smile was still there, and Chen, still lowering his head, didn’t blink his eyes at all. The boy, his eyes were apparently as brown as his eyes, managed to maintain a gap between them. None of them moved or made any sound, until a soft, “Hey,” brushed the boy’s smiling lips.

Chen’s left ear twitched to hear the sound.

“Hello,” said the boy, again.

Chen remained silent.

“Are you scared of me? It’s okay…” His voice was so soft, almost soothing. It was completely different compared to the noisy bird nesting near Chen’s place that always woke him up every morning.

Chen’s body instinctively cowered once the boy took one more step towards him. The boy seemed to notice it and so there he was, not making further attempt to approach Chen.

“My name’s Kyungsoo,” he added. And then, his smiling lips turned into a pout before the face nearly disappeared as the boy – _Kyungsoo_ – lowered his head. His right hand was inside the bag he carried on his left shoulder, his mouth muttered something that sounded like, “Where’s it?”

As Kyungsoo tried to find anything from his black backpack, Chen’s gaze didn’t waver at all. Eyes were glued intensely at the boy, muscles were still stiff from anticipation. Chen’s left ear twitched again, and when he heard a shout – “Find it!” – he, just like the previous day, hastily ran to his hideaway. Again.

This time, when he stepped out from his place, he found slices of red-colored item on a plastic lid. Juice pooled around them and Chen was reminded of strawberries when the taste met the tip of his tongue.

 

*

 

Their third meeting happened at the same day, only the horizon had turned pink with the remnants of clear blue still lingered. Chen just finished cleaning himself and was about to have a walk around the neighborhood when the brown eyes met him, once again. He instinctively raised his body, keeping his stance still. The boy was much closer this time, and Chen could notice that he was _really tall_.

“I knew it!” Kyungsoo took something out from the paper bag he was holding in one hand. “Thought that I’d meet you again on my way home, so I bought this…” There was a quiet rustling sound breaking their silence, lingered only momentarily.

Chen’s stare followed the movement of the hand watchfully and stopped only when Kyungsoo carefully placed something a few steps away from him. The boy beamed and took a few steps back, keeping their distance. The smile still sent a flow of radiance despite the growing gap between them, and Chen, however, was still a coward.

Kyungsoo stopped and stood silent, his smiling eyes didn’t divert from Chen at all. Chen still hadn’t make any movement, still eyeing the unidentified item Kyungsoo obviously had left for him. The wind blew, caressing Chen’s face gently and suddenly, his left cheek felt so itchy.

Slowly and quietly, Chen approached the mysterious item. His eyes darted between the object and the boy. It take quite a while for Chen to finally see what Chen had brought to him; one sniff, the scent soon told his brain that it was something Chen also enjoyed.

But Chen only licked the ice cream once when a voice startled him. “Good bye! I’ll drop by again tomor—wait, don’t leave!”

 

*

 

It wasn’t until their tenth meeting when Chen finally stopped running away whenever Kyungsoo tried to approach him. After all, Chen had always been a coward, hadn’t he? (Or maybe, the watermelon tasted even much better when it was so humid that particular summer day.)

And Chen couldn’t particularly forget the wide grin that soon followed after a stunned, surprised look and how the outer corners of Kyungsoo’s eyes scrunched when the boy caressed Chen’s head. Chen hummed, although the physical contact apparently still signaled his muscles to pull himself away from the touch.

On their fifteenth meeting, Chen managed to sit still when Kyungsoo patted his head.

 

*

 

Chen was still a coward, though. He also was awfully bad at counting, so he really had no idea how many summer days had passed ever since he met Kyungsoo. His memory, however, wasn’t as bad as the other parts of him—except for running and jumping, because Chen was really good at both. And for that, he was really thankful because he eventually accustomed to the boy’s presence.

There were so many things he really liked about Kyungsoo. Foods were, undoubtedly, the main reason. There was one day (or two?) when Kyungsoo brought him delicious fish to eat—so delicious until it tasted so soft and melted into his tongue at once. The boy also often brought him delicious milk and other sweet things. But if Chen had to mention what he liked the most about Kyungsoo, it was probably how the chirping of the bird that often disrupted Chen from his nap was no longer the sound to hear every day.

Kyungsoo would greet and talk to him every day. In some occasions, the boy would stayed for a little longer near Chen’s place. He’d talk about so many things; although none of them was something Chen could understand, sitting so close to Kyungsoo and listening to the boy’s voice had sufficed, especially when the warm fingers brushed against his head gently, stroking it until Chen could only purr in joy.

Once, Kyungsoo brought another boy to meet him. Chen could only capture the glimpses of the other guy before he dwelled, once again, in the darkness of his hiding place. Kyungsoo didn’t leave immediately, even though Chen disappeared like that. Rather, he stayed for a little while and talked with the other boy – Chen decided that he probably would like the stranger, whose voice also had the same soothing effect just like Kyungsoo’s did to him, for making Kyungsoo laughed oh so often. But once they left – after Kyungsoo bid his farewell, of course – Chen never saw the stranger again (and he had already forgot everything about him once the sun rose the next day).

 

*

 

It was a breezy summer night when Kyungsoo came to see Chen with the same strawberry milk-flavored ice cream in his hand—the dessert Chen loved the most. Just like before, the boy greeted him with a warm smile and voice before making himself comfortable while seating himself on the ground. And just like always, Chen approached Kyungsoo immediately, basking in the delight as he sat so close from the boy.

Chen patiently waited until the ice cream started to melt when Kyungsoo’s fingers caressed his head ever so gently. When Chen purred, the fingers trailed the curvature of Chen’s body and continued rubbing the back. Chen really loved it; he raised his head and yawned, his legs were fully stretched. He shifted his position from sitting to lying on his left side, revealing his belly, and Kyungsoo quickly moved his hand and scratched the furry belly playfully, earning him some playful bites from the cat.

The male ginger cat shot him a half-lidded stare and Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel the rush of warmth spreading from his chest. There was the good news he had to tell the cat, which was completely lost in his own world.

“Chen?” called him; it was the first name that came across his head the first time he saw the cat and luckily, the fur ball seemed to like it too.

Chen only replied him by purring louder.

Kyungsoo giggled. “Silly cat…” He playfully squeezed the belly until the cat nudged his hand with his hind leg without even feeling too bothered to open its eyes. “I have something to tell you, you know?”

The cat finally made a little effort; a quiet meow came out of its mouth.

Still smiling, Kyungsoo grabbed the cat carefully, carrying it in his hands. The stray cat’s eyes opened immediately in surprise. It was struggling to release itself, but Kyungsoo was undoubtedly stronger. Chen meowed louder when the boy brought his face closer to the cat, their foreheads joined.

Ever since the cat finally trusted him and allowed him to touch it, the boy had always been loving to stare at the eyes closely. Matching its warm ginger coat color was the splash of golden eyes, with a black-colored dilated pupil for each.

Chen’s hind legs jerked as the cat was still attempting to free itself (or probably to claw Kyungsoo’s face). The boy lightly brushed the tip of his nose against Chen’s lightly, feeling the slight damp sensation greeting his skin. The cat meowed, again.

And Kyungsoo replied, “Chen, let’s go home.”

 

**E N D**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in a hurry. Oh God this is a total mess. Also, there's a reason why I named my cat Chen.


	2. 2. you can stay here (and I hope you do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, Kim Jongdae likes Do Kyungsoo _a little more_ than just a friend.

 

**2**

**you can stay here (and I hope you do)**

 

*

 

 _ **The attraction has been strong**_ ever since they knew each other; it was two years ago when Jongdae entered the class five minutes late. It was the first empty chair he spotted immediately, also the very first thing he noticed because he didn’t even see his lecturer wrinkling his nose in disapproval the moment he opened the door. Being a freshman coming late to the first class of the semester should’ve been an audacious act, yet Kim Jongdae was probably lucky that particular morning.

And his luck was confirmed by the second thing he noticed: two dark, round eyes, a tiny gap between lips, and round cheeks – well, okay, those were _three_ , but Jongdae counted it as one since they belonged to one and one guy only.

“Hi, classmate,” knowing the frown on his lecturer’s face hadn’t disappeared yet despite the fact that Jongdae sitting quietly like a good boy and no longer causing any distraction, he whispered between a mere opening between his own lips, “The name’s Jongdae. Kim Jongdae.”

The third thing Jongdae noticed was a deep voice, answering him with one name spoken like a hush-hush. “I’m Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.”

Jongdae liked how soothing the voice seemed. And when his eyes spotted a small smile offered to nobody but him by the first boy he knew – _Kyungsoo_ , the little voice inside his head reminded him – he could feel a weird sensation tickling him from the inside, a little spark sending electricity to his fingertips.

(And the moment Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol leaned closer from a chair behind them, butting in with a mention of their names, it was probably when Jongdae lost his luck.)

 

*

 

It’s not like Jongdae is going to admit that he has been crushing on Kyungsoo ever since the first time they met in the class that morning. Well, he _does_ admit that his eyes can’t help but follow the other guy’s movement whenever he’s around, either alone or with Kim Junmyeon, the one who’s eventually as Do Kyungsoo’s best friend (Jongdae couldn’t hide his relief once he found out that they weren’t dating). And he _does_ admit that he likes Kyungsoo because _why not_? Kyungsoo has always been nice to him, letting him to borrow his pen although Jongdae somehow always forgets to return it or willing to explain how to calculate annuity payment from a case their professor assigned to them because Jongdae still has no idea why he even managed to be accepted in a business school.

He likes Kyungsoo as a _friend_ because the said guy has always been a good friend to him; that’s all. Because if Kim Jongdae really likes Do Kyungsoo more than just a friend, how come he can never look back at Kyungsoo for more than three seconds whenever they talk or maintain a proper conversation for a little longer? Jongdae isn’t a noisy person – Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol are contenders too strong for anyone to beat – yet he isn’t _that_ quiet either. Well, he rarely finds it difficult to befriend new people and has been often dubbed as one of the most popular boys ever since he was in elementary school.

But Do Kyungsoo has always made him act and feel different, no matter how often their eyes meet somewhere along the way when Jongdae is either consciously or unconsciously staring at him from a distance (“Creep,” Chanyeol once mocked him). And once the other guy spots him, Jongdae can often see how the corner of the heart-shaped lips tugged lightly upwards, forming a small smile when the distance between their eyes is close enough for Jongdae to observe each and every detail of Kyungsoo’s facial feature for the nth times (“Definitely a creep,” Baekhyun affirmed).

The small gesture always hitches Jongdae’s breath and he feels a loud thud coming from the left of his chest before throwing his gaze away.

Maybe, Kim Jongdae likes Do Kyungsoo _a little more_ than just a friend.

 

*

 

The letters, words, and figures before Jongdae’s eyes have turned into a jumble of mess his brain can no longer comprehend. He tousles his hair he bleached to blond two weeks before – thanks to Oh Sehun for cheating in a dare he stupidly agreed – and can’t help but let out a desperate groan from the base of his throat. It’s been four days since his exam weeks started and Jongdae has been feeling anxious preparing for the upcoming financial statement analysis exam. The noise is soon followed by the sting of pain and rumbling tummy; his phone tells him that it’s almost 8 PM, meaning that he’s been in the library for five hours.

Not wanting to bother the librarians by leaving the books scattered on the desk he’s been using, Jongdae drags his stiff legs with a pile of thick books inside his arms. The shelves are arranged neatly on the other side of the quiet room, an area designed to read and study and not for discussion. He wasn’t the only students who still stayed in the library – as the blond headed towards the aisle where he took the books earlier, he passes others who look both exhausted and serious, their eyes are glued to the open book or laptop screen.

“Six five seven… six five seven…” Jongdae mumbles the DDC code of the books he’s carrying while making his way to the aisle located at the furthest corner of the room. He finds the right aisle and, soon enough, the right row where there’s enough space left to tuck the thick books.

Jongdae straightens his back, the thought of eating _sundae gukbap_ with Baekhyun before finally taking a cold shower in his studio is enough to get his stiff muscles relaxed a bit. But the images of hot _gukbap_ and the imaginary taste melting in his tongue soon disappear when Jongdae’s eyes meet the pair of tar-black orbs staring back at him in a familiar way. He blinks; the next second he opens his eyes, Jongdae’s already reading _Horngren’s Cost Accounting: A Managerial Emphasis_ printed in large, bold typeface.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo’s simple greeting is immediately followed by the familiar thud on Jongdae’s chest. “You’ve been here too?”

Mumbling something Jongdae believes as, “Yes,” his field of view is soon filled with a silhouette of Do Kyungsoo, crouching down to carefully shove the books to one side and slot a book he’s holding into place. Kyungsoo looks small and somehow Jongdae muses if there’s a mini Kyungsoo he can carry in his pocket – _Of course no, Kim Jongdae_ , the boy reminds himself, suddenly feeling annoyed at himself for the ridiculous thought crossing his mind. _You’re hungry, you’re tired. You better go home now_.

But being a creep he is, Jongdae remains standing still, eyes are glued to the mop of short black hair and how Do Kyungsoo’s fingers tug the books a little but to the front so that the covers are in line with the boundary of the shelf.

“Jongdae, can I ask you something?” Kyungsoo’s still squatting, his eyes are still glued to the row of books before him although it’s clear that there’s nothing else for him to do – unless he wants to fix how all the books are arranged, of course, and Jongdae’s sure that Kyungsoo doesn’t intend to do that work.

“Uhm,” the blond clears his throat, now staring at his own sneakers, “Yeah. Ask away.”

Kyungsoo straightens himself effortlessly from his squatting position and leans against the shelf, one hand’s inside the front pocket of navy blue hoodie he’s wearing. Spoken in a low, hushed voice, the words coming from his lips are, “What do you think of me?”

The thumping inside the left of Jongdae’s chest increases rapidly right when the word ‘like’ enters his ear, sending a rush of heat throughout his body. “Wh—” is the only sound he manages to produce, never finding its ending once Jongdae meets two round black eyes staring at him. The contact, unsurprisingly, doesn’t last long for the blond quickly finds himself looking at his sneakers once again.

Silence, soon enough, finds its way engulfing them; a different kind of silence, for the quiet sounds oddly loud this time… or probably it’s only Jongdae’s heartbeat deafening the boy. Jongdae tries to come up with any answer, it’s only a stream of words arranged messily that’s filling up his head. He wants to escape, leaving the awkwardness behind, but the muscles in his legs seem to refuse to cooperate.

“Well…” Kyungsoo’s deep voice cuts through the silence shared between them, “It’s understandable that you can’t answer that; Junmyeon always says that I’m too straightforward, too practical, but also too unclear. Sorry to confuse you with that question… because it sounds like a better choice than asking if you like me.”

Jongdae swears that his heart suddenly forgets one beat. _If you like me_ , his brain repeats the words in Kyungsoo’s voice. _If you like me_ … _you like me_ … The blond presses his eyelids tightly, keeping his eyes closed as if it can squeeze all the heat out of his body. _Damn, did he just tell me that he actually wanted to ask if I liked him?_

“Damn. I really am sorry, Jongdae. I—”

“Yes!” Jongdae blurts out, probably a little louder than he intends as someone immediately shushes loudly. When he opens his eyes, Jongdae finds Kyungsoo raising his eyebrows, the eyes are rounder. “Ugh,” the fingers are curled up in a fist, nails digging into the palm out of panic. “Yes…” He repeats, his voice is no higher than a whisper. “Uhh…”

Kyungsoo’s mouth slightly opens, forming a small ‘o’ that befits all the roundness on his face perfectly. The warmth spreading on Jongdae’s face feels like a sting. “Oh,” Kyungsoo nods his head lightly, as if he’s still processing the noises escaping Jongdae’s mouth only recently, as if it’s spoken in a foreign language.

And Jongdae can’t stand it anymore; he hurriedly mutter something like, “I should be home now. See you tomorrow,” and takes a long stride, intending to escape from the situation as soon as he can. Only to no avail, of course, because he can only make one long step when a firm hold wrapping around his wrist keeps him in place. Looking over his shoulder, Jongdae sees that the other hand belongs to nobody other than Do Kyungsoo, whose gaze under his eyes, still looking as dark as night, gleams – Jongdae’s hunch signals that it has nothing to do with the ceiling lamps flushing the aisle with their bright white light.

The lips stretch into a smile, the one that seems familiar. And Jongdae’s memory can recall the same smile he’s so getting used to seeing on Kyungsoo’s face each time they’re close enough and their eyes are locked whenever he’s being a creep, watching over the other guy. As if the heat and his rapid heartbeat aren’t enough, his stomach is acting up this time, a churning sensation similar to what he always felt whenever he was around his first love back in middle school.

Uh-oh. Kim Jongdae likes Do Kyungsoo _more_ than just a friend, indeed.

The smile on Kyungsoo’s face widens and Jongdae believes that his heart will actually explode this time. His eyes watch as the round cheeks push towards the pool of darkness, creating wrinkles hanging on the outer corner of Kyungsoo’s eyes. The heart-shaped smile has turned into a heart-shaped grin, and Jongdae decides that he likes it more.

“If you’d like to ask me back,” the depth of Kyungsoo’s voice doesn’t change, but Jongdae swears he can sense how light it sounds, “I’ll say yes too.”

 _Wait_ , Jongdae blinks. _What?_

There’s a spark inside Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Shit, I definitely should learn how to communicate better. What I meant to sa—”

“Wait. Do you…” the sting on his face returns, yet Jongdae continues anyway, whispering “…like me?”

The wide smile on Kyungsoo’s face hasn’t faltered when the head nods lightly. “Yeah… a little more, perhaps? Wait, no ‘perhaps’. I definitely like you.”

“I… don’t know…”

Kyungsoo takes a step closer to Jongdae. “You would’ve known if you’ve stopped acting like you never stared at me, Jongdae,” his quiet laugh sends a puff of warm air caressing Jongdae’s face.

Jongdae decides that he likes to hear Kyungsoo’s laughter – the closer, the better, even.

“I know this isn’t the right time to talk about this,” Kyungsoo’s eyes are now the size of the moon, “with all the stress from our exams. So, I guess we can, well, go out once it’s over?”

Jongdae also decides that looking at Kyungsoo as close as this is _a lot_ better; he truly regrets all those wasted chances of throwing his gaze away as soon as Kyungsoo’s eyes spotted him. And that’s maybe the reason why he suddenly feels bolder –his heart doesn’t explode for real and his legs are still strong enough to support him despite the touch of Kyungsoo’s hand around his wrist that has lingered for a little longer, so _what’s there to fear_?

And the blond immediately knows that he’ll never ever regret the moment when he leans in even closer, removing more and more space between them. “Don’t be silly, Soo,” it feels ticklish the moment the name rolls from his tongue smoothly, yet it’s not a bad kind of ticklish. “You better give me s—“

The sentence has never meant to be completed because Kyungsoo’s the one eliminating the tiny gap between them, connecting his lips to Jongdae’s in a brief yet gentle peck. “Will this be enough?” he hums, lips are locked still.

No word comes from Jongdae though; when he pushes forward to feel the warmth of Kyungsoo’s lips with his own, he knows that it’s what he always wants all this time. Especially when the other male kisses him back with the same amount of passion, Kyungsoo’s fingers stroke his sides gently, his own fingers clutch Kyungsoo’s shoulders in a firm grasp.

“Oy, Kim Jongdae. I know you’ve been hungry for Kyungsoo’s lips, but unlike you, I need food,” another whisper breaks in, enough to break the kiss (also enough to make Jongdae wince in annoyance for how _familiar_ the intruder’s voice is). And Jongdae’s right; peeking from the end of the aisle is Baekhyun’s head, his fully-pouty lips accompany the narrowed gaze. “You can join us too, Kyungsoo, but you’re only free to eat each other out as long as the dragon inside my stomach has been sated.”

Jongdae almost whines when the touch and heat from Kyungsoo’s body disappears until the other guy chuckles and says, “Sorry, but I’ve promised Junmyeon and Jongin that I’ll tutor them for our exam tomorrow. Besides, Dae and I still have tomorrows.” He caresses Jongdae’s hand for one last time before leaving the library.

“Whoa, man,” Baekhyun’s eyes follow Kyungsoo’s shrinking back, his arms are crossed on his chest, “Your boyfriend’s so cool.”

“Shut up, Dumbo,” the blond lands a playful slap on Baekhyun’s forehead, “We’re not boyfriends yet.” And Kim Jongdae decides that he likes how that word sounds: _boyfriend_.

 

**E N D**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're more like middle/high school students rather than university ones but duh i'm feeling a bit soft now. (Also, Jongdae is 100000000% me when i was crushing on my senior so hard in middle school OTL)


	3. 3. fragment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has crossed the border with no way to go back to the beginning.

 

**3**

**fragment**

 

*

 

_“Now I’m going back on the things that I know.”  
_ —Gabrielle Aplin, _Waking Up Slow_

 

**_Kyungsoo has crossed the border_** with no way to go back to the beginning. Is there even any boundary to begin with, though? It’s not wrong; rather, it feels so right, like that ‘click’ inside his head whenever he finds the match to the sock he wants to wear or when the fried chicken he’s cooking turns perfectly golden brown.

That’s what he felt the moment he realized that the feeling towards Jongdae. He _liked_ Kim Jongdae since the very first time they met, truly – because if he didn’t, there’s be no way they’d be friends, right? Isn’t it natural for the feeling to grow stronger each time, especially when they’ve known each other for five years, ever since they were freshmen in high school?

And if Kyungsoo remembers correctly, there’s never any line indicating him that it’s not the one to cross from the beginning.

It’s cliché, they say. Falling for your best friend will only bring nothing but pain for having to sacrifice your feeling, keeping the relationship within the boundary of friendship, they say. It will only grow a distance between you once you confess your feeling only to find that your best friend doesn’t feel the same, they also say.

But people aren’t always right, are they?

Kyungsoo doesn’t really need kisses or hugs, or even sex; all those physical contacts are nothing compared to how he _feels_ whenever Jongdae’s around. He only wants one thing: to be with him and talk about anything, or even do nothing and keep a comfortable silence between them, just like what they always do. Really, isn’t it that _simple_?

Just like this evening when he shares the space his old gray couch offers with the guy, watching the young Kim Basinger and Jack Nicholson on TV. The furrow forming on his forehead silently hints Kyungsoo how much Jongdae is engrossed in the movie with his chin keep moving as he chews the popcorn in his mouth. It’s not like Kyungsoo unable to enjoy the film – Jack Nicholson is still the best Joker, even better than Heath Ledger – but the fact that Jongdae’s resting his head on his shoulder is the kind of distraction he surely cannot ignore.

“Fuck Nolan,” Jongdae murmurs before tossing another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Why?”

“This used to be the best _Batman_ movie before he came with The Dark Knight Trilogy,” the boy winces right after Kim Basinger’s high-pitched scream. “It sets the bar too high, while the majority of previous movies rather focus on the rich Bruce Wayne who secretly kicks supervillains’ asses every night just because he can. Bale didn’t help too; he’s now somewhat a standard any actor shall meet first to be Batsy. And no matter how good Batfleck is, he’s still nowhere as good as Bale.”

Kyungsoo lightly slaps Jongdae’s hand before grabbing the popcorn. Shrugging, he mutters, “Well… _not yet_. Batfleck is okay. Also, it’s too early to judge from one movie only. BvS has laid a solid foundation to the universe, and the extended version offers more depths and layers to the story. Plus, don’t forget that we’ll have the League next month and Batfleck’s own movie is coming on… um, 2018?”

Jongdae wriggles to fix his position as he slouches even lower on the couch, his head is pressed against Kyungsoo’s upper arm. “Yeah, I know. It’s just… I can’t stand how Miss Vicki Vale here doesn’t stop screaming like a typical damsel in distress all the time. Didn’t she introduce herself as a Pulitzer-winning photographer in the beginning? I don’t expect her to resort to violence, but her screaming… it’s unbearable.”

A light chuckle brushes Kyungsoo’s lips; it tastes buttery just like the popcorn in his mouth. “I know…”

“Even Talia’s much more badass than her.”

“Tell that to the DC comics fans and they’ll bombard you with the facts that Talia al Ghul’s an abusive mother and rapist, and those are only two among many things she’s done.” The weight of Jongdae on his arm leaves him feeling uncomfortable; he raises the limb and the male sitting next to him immediately adjusts his position so that his head rests on Kyungsoo’s lap instead, the bowl of popcorn is still in his possession. “No matter how strong she is, it doesn’t change the fact that she’s… terrible.”

Jongdae’s small eyes meet Kyungsoo’s for a while before he returns his gaze at the TV. “I don’t know, man, I only know Marion Cotillard’s Talia. I don’t read the comics.”

“What about Nolan’s Selina?”

“Hmmm… she’s great, but not Michelle Pfeiffer great,” his mouth is still full of popcorn when Jongdae answer. “She’s like a sketch and we, the audiences, are the ones to complete it. No complete background story, which is understandable because TDKR surely isn’t about her. I’m happy that Bruce ended up being with her, though.”

“And what about the Lego’s version?”

The head on Kyungsoo’s lap turns slightly and once again, their eyes meet, accompanied by a cat-like smirk spreading on Jongdae’s lips this time. “It’s fun, but not as fun as when you didn’t stop complaining that—”

“Barbara is Dick’s,” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, a sigh escapes his lips.

“You forget the ‘old fart’ part, Kyungie.” The smirk widens, turning into a grin and Jongdae’s still chuckling lightly when fixing his eyes on the movie, again. “It’s fun. It’s entertaining, especially since we don’t always see the haughty Batsy. I still feel aww each time I remember Dick calling him ‘Papa’.”

“Should we watch it once this one ends?”

“What about having dinner first before watching another movie?”

“I only have eggs, milk, and cereal.”

“Which isn’t surprising. We’ll have pizza later. On me. And since I’m buying, you should pet me.”

“What are you?” Kyungsoo scoffs, raising his brows. “A cat?”

“The cutest cat ever. Now, pet me? Please?”

The warmth, already overwhelms Kyungsoo with its familiar ticklish sensation, quickly spreads to his fingertips once he feels the soft black hair between his fingers. He throws his gaze at the screen, watching the caped crusader lurking in the darkness to save his woman from Mr. J’s madness. There’s nothing to disrupt the comfortable silence between them, and Kyungsoo’s senses can only feel the other body resting on his, the soft breath each time Jongdae exhales, and occasional mumbles of comments Jongdae makes.

Is Kyungsoo craving for something more? Not really. Not now, probably. He’s feeling content with everything he has now, even though he knows nothing about what tomorrow will bring. But to live and stay in the moment is already enough for this is what he loves the most about _him_ … about _them_.

He’s not going to regret everything and, more importantly, there’s no way he’ll regret the day when he ‘crossed’ the line.

 

**E N D**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know why i wrote this (unless 'because i wanted to' is considered a valid reason...). but one thing for sure, no matter how cliche friendship-turning into love is, it's still one of the things that can always hit the softest point of my mushy heart. and to me, falling for your friend isn't a mistake at all <3


	4. 4. did you eat today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae only wants to make sure that Kyungsoo eats well.

 

**4**

**did you eat today?**

 

*

 

 ** _Finally, the guy on the_** other end of the call answers, grunting, “Whaaat?”

Jongdae scrunches his nose and his finger taps on the screen, turning on the speaker. “Is that how you pick up a call from your boyfriend?” However, a snort is the only answer he gets, causing a sigh brushing his lips as Jongdae continues folding his laundry. “You’ve finished the project yesterday, right?”

“Hmmmmm…”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Hmmmmm…”

“Do Kyungsoo, answer properly.”

“I was sleeping,” Kyungsoo’s voice is raw and Jongdae can imagine that his boyfriend’s still in his bed, probably skipping his meals since the night before. “I was sleeping really well until you called me.”

 _Thought so_ , another heavy sigh and Jongdae automatically pouts to hear the answer. “Oversleeping’s as bad as not sleeping at all, silly.” Nothing comes from the speaker, but he’s damn sure Kyungsoo’s rolling his eyes right now. “Shower now. I’ll be there in about 30 minutes.”

An indistinct noise comes along with a raspy whine, “Whyyyyy?”

“Because I’m free now and you’ll feel refreshed once you clean yourself. Also, there’s no way I’m going to kiss my boyfriend if he hasn’t showered at all.” The last piece of his clothing has been folded neatly, sitting on the top of a stack before him. Jongdae smiles; he’s finally done cleaning after being too busy designing for his project the past three weeks, sparing him little to no time to clean his studio. And it's around his usual dinner time when his little nest is no longer a shipwreck.

Kyungsoo’s voice seems muffled – he’s probably already settled under his blanket once again. “Is that even a valid reason to get me out of my bed?”

Jongdae grabs his phone and quickly answers before ending the call, “Whatever. I’m still coming to your place anyway.”

 

*

 

A subtle whiff of lemon tickles Jongdae’s nostril when he trails behind Kyungsoo, entering his studio. The dark hair is still damp and the maroon t-shirt he’s wearing doesn’t show any sign of creases – his boyfriend did shower, and that’s a good news, although Jongdae believes that Kyungsoo probably muttered his complaints to nobody as he dragged his exhausted body from the bed. Kyungsoo plops down into his couch, taking all the space it offers with his head resting on one armrest and his feet on the other one. His folded arm covers the face.

“Did you eat?” Jongdae heads to the small kitchen and puts the plastic bags on the counter. Kyungsoo groans his ‘no’. It doesn’t surprise Jongdae at all, yet it doesn’t mean that he likes to hear what he hears – if Do Kyungsoo has to choose between sleeping and eating, the first will always be his priority.

There’s nothing said between them as Kyungsoo’s probably going back to his nap and Jongdae’s busy in the kitchen. The silence is soon joined by the rustling noise the plastic bags create when Jongdae takes two cups of drink and a small paper bag out. His hand reaches upwards to open a cabinet door, pulling out a large plate which is soon filled with fries. Sauce occupies one patch of the plate – because Kyungsoo really hates when condiment is spread on his fries. Two burgers, still wrapped, rests on top.

Only a moment later, he’s reached the most-likely-already-asleep Kyungsoo, nudging the bare shin with his foot. “Sit up. Move aside,” a handful of fries are inside his mouth.

Kyungsoo’s sleepy eyes meet Jongdae’s when the guy lifts his arm and groans for the nth time. Lazily, he raises and shifts his body, allowing his boyfriend to sit next to him. Jongdae places the plate on Kyungsoo’s lap and Kyungsoo only yawns, looking disinterest at the food before him.

“Drink,” Jongdae shoves a cup to Kyungsoo, making sure that the straw pokes the other boy’s lips. And he only shakes the drink in his hand so that the straw keeps nudging the plump lips when Kyungsoo doesn’t budge, earning him a louder moan and Kyungsoo’s crinkling face. Needless to say, Jongdae enjoys what he’s seeing as his mouth widens to form a grin. “Driiiiiiiink!”

If a stare could kill, Jongdae probably would’ve been dying right now for the sharp glare his boyfriend shoots through his dark eyes. Reluctantly, he snatches the cup from Jongdae’s hand and sips the drink. An appreciative hum slips from his pursed lips, his Adam’s apple moves up and down with every gulp. It doesn’t take long for Kyungsoo to finish his drink and Jongdae immediately hands his, to which the other buy accepts more enthusiastically.

The grin refuses to leave Jongdae, who’s fully aware of what Milo can do to Kyungsoo. The signs of exhaustion are still obvious to see on Kyungsoo’s face, especially the dark circles around the round eyes; at least, the frown no longer stays, swapped by a smile, though. Again, needless to say, Jongdae likes what he’s seeing.

Jongdae puts the fries inside his mouth, eating as if he’s gnawing at them so that a part of the food pokes out. In every bite, his mouth sucks what’s left of the fries inside. His eyes are still fixated on Kyungsoo, who drinks a little slower this time and looks back at him. The food has disappeared from Jongdae’s mouth when his chin points at the plateful of food on Kyungsoo’s lap, saying, “Eat. Now.”

However, Kyungsoo shakes his head lightly, the straw is still trapped between his heart-shaped lips.

The gesture makes Jongdae scowl. “You need to eat, Do Kyungsoo!” But the guy sitting next to him still shows the same gesture. “Eat. Like this,” he puts the fries inside his mouth, leaving a part of the food sticking out.

But Jongdae, apparently, isn’t meant to finish the food in his mouth once the stronger trace of lemon and a pair of night-like dark eyes immediately greet him. Something touches his lips – it feels really soft and also familiar, signaling a ticklish sensation running down his spine. The next second he blinks, Kyungsoo’s smirk is what’s revealed before his eyes, the chin is moving up and down as if the boy’s chewing something. “Like this?”

Heat’s spreading across Jongdae’s face. “Don’t steal my food!” he whines (or squeals, probably), placing another batch of fries inside his mouth. Narrowing his eyes, he turns his head to avoid his boyfriend’s stare and smug smirk… only to no avail because a hand already seizes his chin, keeping it in place even before Jongdae can move his head.

A puff of air coming from Kyungsoo’s parted lips makes Jongdae’s face feels even warmer. The large, round eyes look like two pools of night’s sky where the stars reside, taking Jongdae’s breath away only in one split second before the distance vanishes. Kyungsoo’s lips entrap his, gently and slowly, and a slight touch of his tongue is more than enough to let a whimper out of Jongdae’s mouth, opening it. The teeth nibble at his lower lip tenderly, sucking it and forcing another train of moan out of him. Jongdae whines once the kiss has to come to an end, the distance once again grows between them. His face most likely has turned beet red, yet Jongdae has no time to heed it because he remembers how _good_ Kyungsoo tastes, how _good_ Kyungsoo feels.

“Yep,” Kyungsoo nods lightly, his fingers start unwrapping the burger. “Definitely like that.”

Although his studio now looks a lot cleaner – he even took his time and a considerate amount of dedication to scrub his bathroom floor – Jongdae decides that Kyungsoo’s place is a perfect place to spend the night today.

 

**E N D**

 

 


	5. 5. truly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae is a wonder Kyungsoo doesn’t cease to find amazing in every way.

 

**5**

**truly**

 

*

 

 ** _He doesn’t know where to_** start, because the hopeless romantic side of his believes that even every strand of Kim Jongdae’s hair deserves its own book. Call Kyungsoo foolish, but it’s what usually happens to someone in love, isn’t it? (Or maybe, Kyungsoo’s only making excuses, although he really doesn’t mind being one, actually.)

But if he’s given some time to contemplate, maybe he can start from the eyes, a cosmic universe where constellations of stars reside. Perhaps, that’s the reason why Kyungsoo’s own eyes cannot meet Jongdae’s for a little longer – they shine oh so brightly, warm and almost blinding. And in the universe hidden behind Jongdae’ eyes, Kyungsoo’s merely a lonely, deserted planet nobody will ever notice. And a split second before he averts his gaze from the blinding beauty, the fluttering lashes, dancing quietly along with the breeze, will always make Kyungsoo fully aware of the swarm of butterflies inside his stomach.

And trapped between the lips is a fascinating silver line, spreading into the most soothing smile Kyungsoo has ever seen. When Kyungsoo’s being too busy avoiding the eyes, his gaze will immediately falls on the smile almost like a reflex, tracing the shape mentally. Many people have often pointed out how the smile looks like a kitty one, yet Kyungsoo will always find the sight something new, as if he never noticed it before. With the warmth spreading from his chest, he’ll follow how the lips spread and curl until the prominent lip-tail forms, and Kyungsoo can always feel how the smile hitches his breath.

Coming from the smiling lips is the most captivating voice – to him, it’s almost like the most melodious music and every word brushing the lips is a masterpiece. Kyungsoo feels grateful for Jongdae’s voice doesn’t share the same effect his eyes do, because that means he can always listen to him talking for hours or even days, if only he got the opportunity. And from the voice only, Kyungsoo can learn the emotion each word holds, for Jongdae apparently can keep his feelings behind that sparkling smile of his.

And that’s way he always notices how every part of Jongdae’s body reacts in a certain manner, depending on the emotion Kyungsoo translates from his voice only. How Jongdae’s head will tilt to certain direction, how the shoulders stiffen or relax, how the fingers tap a certain beat on any surface depending on the mood he’s in, how he tucks his black tufts behind his ears or runs his fingers across his head, how he bounces up and down on the balls of his feet, how his arms spread widely before pulling anyone in a warm hug, how he bites his lower lip whenever he’s deep in his thoughts…

And Do Kyungsoo still finds Kim Jongdae the most beautiful creature even when the stars in his eyes beam brighter, the ray of sunlight spreads on his smiling lips, and his fingers are intertwined with someone else’s.

Truly, Jongdae is a wonder Kyungsoo doesn’t cease to find amazing in every way.

 

**E N D**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the number of kudos I receive for this drabble collection is nothing compared to other stories, but it means a lot to me since I never expect it at all. Also, the number of hits grows every day, and both make me feel sincerely grateful. Thank you for giving this drabble collection a chance. And since it's November & I'm participating in NaNoWriMo, I can finally start writing my very first ChenSoo novel although I still have no idea when I can finally publish it. Wish me luck, please, and have a nice day/night!


	6. 6. waking up slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every morning, every day.

 

**6**

**waking up slow**

 

*****

 

 ** _Waking up early is always_** Jongdae’s habit, no matter how late he went to their bed the night before. Today, just like the other days, Jongdae opens his eyes slowly to find himself enveloped in a warm embrace. As he slowly gains his consciousness, the familiar scent that always reminds him of his most favorite person on earth tickles him, one and one name only cames across his head.

 _Kyungsoo_.

Jongdae doesn’t budge for a while, letting himself absorbed in the comfort of the body wrapping his; skin to skin. He smiles.

Kyungsoo is still deep in his sleep. His soft breath feels warm, blowing Jongdae’s head almost like the gentle spring breeze. He half-buries his face in Jongdae’s dark hair just like he always does when they curl up like this – his face nearly disappears as his locks cover the rest. One of Kyungsoo’s arms is folded, placed under his head serving as a pillow, while the other one wraps Jongdae around his neck. Jongdae never ceases to wonder why Kyungsoo often sleeps in that position, thinking that it must always feel numb whenever Kyungsoo stirs from his sleep, but Kyungsoo seems to not really mind it. Jongdae can hear the soft voice the other man makes in every breath he takes – to him, the sound is like a music to his ears.

Jongdae carefully shifts his body, leaning himself closer against Kyungsoo’s bare chest to absorb more of his comfort and give him his own. He finds the perfect spot for his head to rest, the one where he can hear the beating heart inside the chest. With his hand pressed gently against the naked chest, he follows every beat of life – the warmth spreads from where his palm meets the patch of skin, a familiar comfort rushing to every part of his body. A rhythm of his life.

Jongdae feels safe.

Only when a kiss lands his temple is Jongdae finally fully awake, a soft touch that always sends spark of electricity down his spine. He immediately opens his eyes and tilts head upwards to find a pair of the eyes he loves the most meet his own. The eyes, dipped in the most beautiful dark brown shade, are still heavy with sleepiness, yet the loving look is plainly obvious for him to see.

“Good morning,” Kyungsoo whisperes, his voice is still raspy.

With a smile on his face, Jongdae moves even closer and buries himself in the warmth of the other’s body. His arms squeezes Kyungsoo with love, and the latter replies with chuckles and more kisses.

“Good morning,” Jongdae replies, the beating chest muffles his voice.

To Kim Jongdae, the sun rises from behind the drowsy stare reflected on the shiny dark surface and he, forever gratefully, basks in the warmth – every morning, every day.

 

**E N D**

 

 


	7. 7. and a tiny heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One small circle, another small circle, and one big circle...”

 

**7**

**and a tiny heart**

*****

 

 _ **Baekhyun is a robber turned** _ police, screaming loudly as his tiny legs leap into the air. Chubby Minseok is trapped under him, a thud is muffled by the carpeted floor when he lands on his back. Chanyeol and Junmyeon come to the rescue; hastily, they pull the two flailing arms, but Minseok are too heavy for them and it’s quite a wonder to see how Baekhyun manages to straddle him. Yixing attempts to stealthily drag Baekhyun by the back of the collar, but the latter swats his hand pretty hard – it was a reason enough for Yixing to give up and he returns to his chair. Ruckus ensues once Jongin and Sehun joins in, cheering and shouting as if they’re watching a final match between Germany and Spain in World Cup.

Jongdae steals a glance at Yixing, who’s already drooling on his table next to him, and focusing on the drawing once again. Prussian blue pastel in his hand, its flat tip is dragged carefully on a sheet of white paper to create two coin-sized circles. “One small circle, another small circle,” the kid croons, admiring his work for a moment. “And one big circle…” A bigger one encircles the two small ones, a bit crooked here and there. Jongdae looks into his pastel box, deciding what to use to fill in the drawing.

Small white teeth trap the lower lips, two eyebrows meet in a knit; this is a _difficult_ task. Jongdae opens his mouth, but Yixing is probably too deep in his nap and he doesn’t wish to disturb his friend. A small pout crumples his lips as Jongdae quietly tugs the corner of Yixing’s drawing of a flying sheep surrounded by pink clouds and orange stars, worrying that it may get wet from the drool. From over his shoulder, he glances the brawling that doesn’t seem to end anytime soon – apparently, a riot breaks out in the Sunflower class after the robbers decided that they didn’t wish to be the bad guys anymore and decided that the polices were the ones this time.

A wisp of sigh rolls out of Jongdae’s lips, knowing that he won’t get any advice from the second best painter in his class, Chanyeol, before the peace is restored to the world. He raises his gaze and meets two round eyes staring curiously at him – he probably sighs a little too loud for another kid sitting across him to hear.

His bushy brows inch upwards. “What’s wrong, Jongdae?”

Jongdae shakes his head quickly. “Nothing.” The other kid, however, still has his stare pinned to him. Jongdae shifts his look and spots a brown pastel in the hand, moving in a circle mid-air. “Kyungsoo, what are you drawing?”

The round orbs land on the paper immediately. “Oh. This… I… I think I want to draw a bear eating an apple.”

“Whoa, will you show me later? After you finish it?” Jongdae’s eyes widen, subtle tint of red flushing his cheeks as he beams.

Kyungsoo nods, a smile stretches on his plump lips. “Sure! You’ll be the first one to see it!”

Jongdae replies with his own smile and as Kyungsoo continues working on his drawing, he quickly picks black and burnt sienna pastels from his box, along with yellow and yellow ochre. “And red… or pink?” Something tugs his heart, halting his hand just right before it grabs the red pastel. Quietly, he steals a glance at Kyungsoo, pondering for a moment before ditching pink for red. The smile crinkles Jongdae’s eyes – yes, red will do.

Mustering all the concentration he has inside him, the screaming of six little kids on the background eventually melts into the white noise. First, Jongdae picks the yellow and fills in the empty white space inside the large circle, yet that of inside the small ones is left empty. The tip of pastel glides smoothly across the surface and Jongdae makes sure that he doesn’t put too much pressure because, sadly, his small set of oil pastel only has sunny yellow. Maybe, he can ask his mother later to buy him a bigger set so there will be more color options you can use and share with his friends.

Once he feels satisfied with how the yellow looks on the paper, Jongdae switches the pastel in his hand with the ochre yellow one. From his smiling lips, the same song slips out – “One small circle, another small circle. And one big circle,” on repeat as if it’s the only song he knows. Unlike before, this time the color fills in only certain areas inside the big circle. Mostly, the color is placed around the area where the circle is marked with the Prussian blue line – Jongdae bits his lips in a great concentration so that the blue won’t bleed into the lighter shade – as well as the center of the circle. Once he’s done, there are two additional circles under the coin-sized ones he drew earlier, with soft shade of yellow filling in.

“One small circle, another small circle…” The sunny yellow pastel is back in his hand, mixing smoothly with the ochre yellow to smoothen the blend. Out of excitement, the kid smacks his lips in certain rhythm after each line of the song he made by himself two weeks ago. His small head bobs lightly once yellow has fully covered the area, exactly when he hums, “One big circle.”

He’s done with yellow and yellow ochre, and it leaves him the rests – black, burnt sienna, and red. His head tilts slightly to the side, eyes are darting between three colors perching on his sky blue table; it surprisingly takes a little longer for him to make the decision. Jongdae lifts his gaze, absentmindedly staring at Kyungsoo who’s still hunching over his own orange table. But once their eyes are locked somewhere along the way, a smile forming on Kyungsoo’s face meets the little boy with its friendly warmth, it doesn’t take too long for Jongdae to set the red pastel aside for a while.

The kid presses the tip of black pastel right on the Prussian blue line, tracing the round shape carefully. Moving the oil pastel in a circular motion, he fills about half of the circle and repeats the same process for the other smaller circle – Jongdae’s chest swells with warm satisfaction upon seeing the lack of unsightly smudge because he managed to remind himself: color the left small circle first, and then the right one. “One small circle, another small circle… one small circle, another small circle…” Burnt sienna blends with the black, creating a seamless color gradation from dark to a warmer shade.

Jongdae almost squeals to see how the colors blend; his eyes are sparkling with an admiration towards his work. A giggle escapes his grin, unable to stay for a little longer inside Jongdae’s fluttering chest, and the last piece of pastel is finally in his tiny hand.

“One small circle, another small circle, and one biiiig circle…” A dash of red blossoms vibrantly amidst the mix of yellow and yellow ochre. With the same considerably greater amount of pressure, the red line bows slightly, forming an arc that continues downwards in a slant. It stops somewhere below the starting point. “One small circle – _smack_ – another small circle – _smack_ – and one big circle – _smack_.” Cautiously, his hand controls the red pastel to mirror the similar arched line, forming one perfect shape.

Once his drawing is finished, Jongdae feels as if his chest will explode from the warmth overwhelming him. He just cannot wait any longer; with the paper in his hand, Jongdae raises his body off his chair, startling Yixing who quickly sits up and wipes the drool from his cheek with the back of his hand. Somehow, Junmyeon has lost his pants and is running after Sehun, who’s holding a pair of pants that might belong to Junmyeon or Chanyeol. Or, maybe, Sehun is running away with two pair of pants – who knows? Jongin and Baekhyun form an impeccable team to tickle Xiumin and pant-less Chanyeol.

Jongdae’s light steps stop as he’s standing next to Kyungsoo. “Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo looks up, completely diverting his focus from the half-finished brown bear. “Yes, Jongdae?”

The heart inside Jongdae’s chest is thumping loudly and relentlessly. It feels weird to him, but the kid has decided that it’s a _good_ weird because he notices the same feeling when his mother took him to the amusement park last month or each time his father finally came home after spending weeks to work abroad. He hands the drawing, but a frown soon slightly twists his features once Jongdae notices that the paper is slightly crumpled on the edge, probably because he’s too excited. Even after his attempt to smoothen the surface, the crease stubbornly lingers and the sight pushes a heavy sigh out his pouty lips.

“It’s crumpled, Kyungsoo. I can’t give this to you.” His heart drops, his teeth bite the insides of his cheeks.

But the other kid only shoots the thick, black eyebrows up, a small curiosity gleams on the surface of his large eyes. Kyungsoo lifts his hand, it merely hovers mid-air when he asks, “Can I see it?”

Jongdae’s cheeks puff up, a puff of air blows from the puckered lips with a nod.

Kyungsoo drops the brown pastel from his grip and gently takes the paper from Jongdae with his two hands. A pair of doe eyes enlarge once his stare lands on the drawing, meeting two round eyes colored in black and shade of brown. “One small circle, another small circle, and one big circle…”

The words rolling out the other kid’s mouth leave Jongdae surprised. “Kyung—”

There’s an arc between Kyungsoo’s lips – each of its corners draws upwards and pushes the round cheeks until creases form on the outer corner of two doe eyes – when he lifts his head, looking at Jongdae. “Is it me?”

Jongdae’s chest is soon filled with warmth once again, the heart is beating fast. He nods.

“Thank you, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo beams. “Can I keep this?”

“It’s… it’s for you,” Jongdae murmurs, lowering his gaze shyly. “You can always keep it, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo’s still admiring the drawing when he hums, once again, “One small circle, another small circle, and one big circle…”

 _And a tiny heart_ , Jongdae adds to himself, a light spring in every step he makes as he returns to his chair.

 

**E N D**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My cousin & I often make a scenario in our head where EXO is a bunch of kindergartners from KoKoBop Kindergarten, which often results in crappy sketches/doodles – _yes_ , we even come up with scenes for art performance, sport festival, and graduation ceremony. And it seems like I've reached a new level of obsession with this idea of KoKoBop Kindergarten universe (?) with this short story, written in a whim just because I've been drawing 'one small circle, another small circle, and one big circle' during lessons because it's the best attempt my shitty drawing skill can pull off spectacularly.
> 
> Before I get too far with my rambling, I'd like to thank you once again for reading this drabble/short story collection. I'm trying to come up with more ideas and AUs too so it won't end up repetitive from one chapter to another (and I ruefully admit that it's the impression I had once I re-read the previous chapters). If you want to prompt me, just do – drop a comment or message me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/poorlydfanart). Thank you and have a nice day/night!


	8. 8. when the light is out (the world is ours)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo doesn’t cease to wonder how his life will be if he always lies next to Jongdae, bare and exposed only for him, every day and night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm… age swap and age gap?

 

**8**

**when the light is out (the world is ours)**

*****

 

 _ **Kyungsoo blows the last puff**_ of smoke and tamps the cigarette into the ashtray. His eyes are absently watching the splash of light peering shyly, a contrast against the dark sky looming above as the sun is yet to rise. The breeze feels cold against his bare torso, yet he was too unbothered to come inside and slip into a t-shirt or sweater immediately – he’s going to return to the comfort of the bed after another sip of coffee anyway.

It’s an odd hour to wake up, yet it doesn’t look like he’s the only one already awake. The humming sound coming from a garbage truck that passes by the neighborhood breaks the quiet, only momentarily once the silence reclaims the space. Kyungsoo abandons the porcelain cup on the small table, perching at the corner of the small balcony, and enters the bedroom. The door is left open, making way for the dim light creeping into the chamber.

He flicks on the lamp hanging down from the ceiling, the bulb hovering above a shelf Jongdae has transformed into a small bedside table, and sits on the edge of the bed. The small corner flushes up, golden light casted showers the crinkled white bed sheet and illuminates a face of a man, lying flat on his stomach. The strands of hair scattered across his face flutters gently, dancing along with the soft breathing escaping his slightly parted lips. Kyungsoo stares over his shoulder and muses, feeling a little curious about what Jongdae’s seeing behind his closed lids, what makes his lover presses his sweet smile on the linen instead of him.

Given how the morning light is yet to reclaim the sky, Kyungsoo needs to wait for a while to find the answer to his little questions.

Carefully, he settles himself next to the younger guy, reclaiming the empty space on the bed he occupied before. Turning sideways, one elbow props Kyungsoo’s body up. Under the soft golden flush, Jongdae’s bare skin glows as if the light comes from his inside and there’s a small urge to wrap his free arm around the back. Kyungsoo swallows it, though, not wanting to disrupt Jongdae from his sleep. After all, that’s the only present he can leave for now, after keeping the younger awake and abusing his ass and flesh almost the whole night.

Images flash before his eyes and a smile spreads across Kyungsoo’s lips; he can’t help but let the memories from what has ended only a few hours before filling up his head. It feels like a reminder of how _good_ it’s always been whenever their bodies meet, skin and skin with nothing in between, and their heartbeat melt as one – a reckless rhythm to accompany their dancing.

Kyungsoo doesn’t cease to wonder how his life will be if he always lies next to Jongdae, bare and exposed only for him, every day and night.

The wind enters through the door he left ajar, a rustling melody that blends with Jongdae’s soft breath smoothly. Kyungsoo has no idea since when his free arm has crept closer towards his lover’s, their fingers almost touch each other. Quietly, he leans in to graze the fingertips with his lips and lets the comfort of the bed wrap around him snugly.

Two dark orbs are peering amidst the messy strands across Jongdae’s face, beaming a soft, sleepy gaze. The brightest of the gold paints the smile, the corners curl up and turn the eyes into a pair of crescents. “Hey,” his whisper is almost inaudible, raw and raspy.

Kyungsoo replies with a smile, his fingers move upwards to push the hair away from the younger’s face. The thumb trails downwards from forehead to nudge the tip of the nose fondly, before landing on the smiling lips, grazing the soft flesh. He leans even closer and whispers, “Did you dream?” His words send warm breath caressing their face.

Jongdae opens his mouth and traps the thumb between his lips. His head shakes lightly, his tongue slithers around the digit, mouth sucking it down. A wave of pleasure runs down Kyungsoo’s spine as the eyes, still heavy with sleepiness, entrap him. Something tugs him down there, a familiar throb that makes him yearn for more. But once he notices the warm sunlight entering through the door showering Jongdae’s nakedness, Kyungsoo unhappily obeys the logical part of his brain.

Slowly, he pulls his thumb and swallows the whine escaping Jongdae’s mouth with his own. The thumb, still wet with his lover’s saliva, gently caresses the cheek. A grip around Kyungsoo’s arm tightens when the older releasing Jongdae’s lower lip bit by bit from his teeth, a distance grows between them.

Time is ticking and they don’t have much left in their hands.

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo’s thumb still brushes the apple of the cheek, “I must leave.”

The younger’s glistening lips pout, and the sight manages to pull Kyungsoo back to him with a quick chaste kiss. “Another one, please?” Jongdae’s voice is still croaky. “We still have the time.”

Kyungsoo, knowing that it insinuates anything but a mere kiss, glances at the bare ass and limbs – he can see a glimpse of dark purple he left on the inner thigh earlier. The throbbing comes again, the source is between his own thighs. His jeans suddenly feel too tight. “Not now, babe,” he throws his stare, meeting the pouty lips once again. “Next time, okay? I’ve promised Yumi and the kids to take them to the amusement park today. Besides, you told us that you had a deadline to meet on Monday; if you joined us, we probably would’ve leave together.”

“But—”

Kyungsoo’s brows shoot up and he pulls his hand away from the face. “No means no, love.”

Nothing comes past Jongdae’s lips, although Kyungsoo knows better that the lover has a lot to say. The only sound Jongdae makes is only a long, heavy sigh and a groaning slipping out his pursed lips as he turns around, lying with his back flat on the bed. Under the warm morning sunlight, his nudity bares more and more dark spots contrasting the unblemished skin. “You knew about it yet you still came and fucked me mercilessly,” he mutters under his breath, his eyes are hidden behind the closed lids. A small twitch lightly contorts his feature as Jongdae fixes his position. “Then you’re acting and looking _this_ sexy only to openly reject me. I guess I must be satisfied with my hand and a tube of lube once you leave, old man.”

A chortle of laugh pushes its way up from Kyungsoo’s throat, and grows louder when the younger shoots him a glare. By the time Jongdae notices that the older man isn’t going to stop laughing, he only rolls his eyes and lets them behind the lids once again. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo raises his body off the bed, sitting cross-legged with his fingers already intertwined with the younger’s. Aside from the look of dissatisfaction crumpling the younger’s face, there’s no further complaint when Kyungsoo raises their interlocked fingers and presses his lips gently on Jongdae’s inner wrist.

The subtle whiff of white musk tickles Kyungsoo’s sense.

“I’ve made sure that I’ll be free next week. No more business trip, I promise,” he murmurs, soft breath grazing the skin. His eyes do not cease to stare at the younger’s face. “That means I’ll always be available after dinner time and we can meet freely… unless you have classes or night shift, of course. If you’re also free, you can even join us every dinner.”

Jongdae scoffs, yet he doesn’t pull his hand from Kyungsoo’s. “And have Chanyeol bugging me with the same stories about the boy he’s been crushing on so hard since he went to high school? Or Seulgi painting my nails? No. Nope. No way. It’ll be different if it’s only between three of us, though. Yumi’s cool and a better companion to talk with, unlike you. Also, the next time we meet, don’t you ever dare to dye your hair black. How many times should I tell you that you look a lot better with your natural gray tips? Act your age, old man. See? Even you can’t understand something as simple as that.”

“That can be arranged too,” Kyungsoo chuckles – his lover’s whining is always such an endearing and amusing sight to behold. “Yumi worries about you, you know? The last time she saw you, she thought you only had skin and bones left.”

“Hmm…”

Softly, Kyungsoo places their locked hands next to Jongdae’s side, yet the younger lightly tugs him when he’s about to unlace the fingers. “Yes?”

Jongdae opens his eyes, two drops of warm brown glinting under the morning light. “I miss you, you know?” He releases his hand and turns around, his back facing Kyungsoo. The naked body curls up and Kyungsoo, unable to resist the smile from stretching across his lips upon the sight of rosy red flushing the cheek, covers the Younger with the gray duvet.

Kyungsoo plants a kiss on the head, messy hair tickling his face. “I know,” he hums close to the red ear. “I love you.”

The younger’s head nods. “I know.”

It doesn’t take long for Jongdae’s soft breathing to reclaims the space once again. Kyungsoo quietly turns off the lamp and walks towards the small balcony, returning inside with the cup in his hand and the door closed behind him. He takes his time to reheat the casserole Jongdae didn’t finish last night and places a glass of water on the small dining table. After leaving the light in the small living room on, he waltzes towards the door and leaves the apartment.

A different scenery welcomes him at once. The sky is clear and blue, and a familiar noise marks the start of bustling life. When he strides to his car, parked exactly in front of the building, he nods at an elderly who often seems to cook “for too many people” and sends Jongdae a pot of soup, exchanging a small knowing smile.

This should be enough, the man tells himself as he enters the black SUV. Because, as long as they can still be together, nothing else matters anymore.

 

**E N D**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssstt. Have you read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12658398/chapters/28849845)? Also, I occasionally post crappy drawing on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/poorlydfanart), if you're interested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
